Reverse Pluviophile
by Komorii
Summary: Stuck under the rain is never a good situation to be in. Unless you meet someone along the way.


I tried my best to write in third person. Please inform me of any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pewdiecry. As much as I wish I did, hehe.**

* * *

_Well, this is fucking great._

One was not as substantially desperate to ease away from the atmosphere, damp and ridden with humid air, as much as Ryan was. He stood in the rain, dark locks drenched to a point that icy teardrops were pooling down his cheeks, and his hoodie hanging upon his shoulders; loose and heavy from the water seeping into the rugged fabric. His arms were wrapped around him, clutching onto the last remaining remnants of warmth he had left; for that he only had the roof of an old restaurant building keeping the rain from saturating him even further in its cold, and beseechingly hostile grasp.

Even then, no one bothered to help him; his phone was dead, and Ryan was idiotic to believe that maybe it wasn't going to pour as arduously as the weatherman instructed on the news this morning. He didn't really want help, as stupid as that sounded but he felt that he needed to take responsibility for his decisions, no matter how poorly thought out they were. He was a man of inelegance, born and raised in the bask of Florida's seething rays, among with the morality that one should deserve things that were at fault in the first place; no matter how simplistic they could be.

Like purposely forgetting your umbrella.

He sighed, biting his lips in annoyance as he eyed a couple that wandered past; bodies enclosed together into a tight embrace as they giggled in content beneath the rain pounding upon their umbrella. The weather was already irritating enough, and yet life still made it essential to rub romance and merriment into his face; two things Ryan hadn't experienced in a while. It wasn't like he didn't long for it; everyone does, but the past relationships he's had had ended in a way he would rather not tell.

The brunet exhaled yet again, his warm breath escaping into the air around him in little tufts of white. The rain, thankfully, began to die down a bit, but not enough for him to walk leisurely back into the open crosswalk. He really wanted to check the time, but his phone was dead and the sky was too dark from the clouds floating across it.

_Why is it so cold?_, Ryan thought. He felt his eyes grow tired from watching raindrops run down the streets, deeming adamant to combine with the other raindrops running along side of it. His legs were weakening from standing for so long, so he thought it was best to sit down, his head leaning against the pole of the rooftop.

"..Hello?"

Ryan's head snapped up, hearing a voice tuning upwards from where he was sitting cross-legged on the concrete. Spheres of brown squinted against the rain trickling down his face, trying to locate the person that the disembodied voice belonged to. He paused.

It was a male, about his age, holding an umbrella over their heads with a smile on his face; pristine and perfect enough to make girls swoon at the sight.

He was.. really goddamn attractive.

"H-Hi.." Ryan stumbled over his words, enough to send him into a dire loss of dignity; for that he was too busy staring up at this beautifully structured face; his hair was a sandy blonde, parted smoothly onto his right side, with eyes like cobalt, pure and rich in color.

"Are you alright?" The blond addressed him, smile still lingering faintly upon his lips, his lips of roseate. Ryan blinked, forcing himself back into reality; his heart fluttered in his chest, small and brief, like butterflies prickling upon his skin.

"I-I'm..um.." He got up from where he was sitting upon the gritted concrete, cold hands pulling at the hem of his hoodie; for that it was sticking awkwardly to his body from the damp atmosphere. He glanced back out towards the weather, rain pounding upon umbrellas of people that passed by and the sidewalk beneath them, before spheres of brown looked over at the stranger standing next to him.

"I'm Felix." His voice, it was melodic and husky against the crevice of his ears.

"Ryan..." he managed and Felix motioned the umbrella towards him.

"Would you like to share it me?" Ryan felt his chest clench at the words, biting his lip; for that he was quite eager to do so, yet knowing that in the presence of this world, it probably wasn't a safe thing to do. Felix was handsome, sure; with blue eyes piercing delicately into those of brown, and hair so begging to have fingers run through it.

Ryan shifted nervously, and it was evident that he wasn't completely solid upon the question before asked. Felix noticed that, too; for that he chuckled, little breathy laughs that sounded so wonderful against one's ears.

"Don't worry, I won't bite. Not really." The blond winked. He stepped back from underneath the rooftop; with feet sloshing against the damp concrete, and fingers curled around the umbrella's wooden handle. Ryan's cheeks tinged in pink, and he hoped that Felix didn't notice.

"You sure?" Ryan asked.

"Perfectly sure." He moved in closer, umbrella held out so Ryan could step in under it. The brunet still felt unsure; and reluctantly he stepped forward, head ducking beneath the umbrella that Felix was holding in his grasp. "Maybe." Felix added jokingly. Ryan couldn't help but laugh at that.

Ryan stood awkwardly underneath the umbrella, his body facing as far away from the other without allowing any droplets to seep back into his skin. "C'mon, don't be shy." The blond wrapped an arm around Ryan's shoulders, pulling them closer together into a tight embrace. Ryan felt his heart beat rapidly against his chest, loud and reverberating in his ears. He was surprised at how friendly Felix was, and how quick he was to just intimate advances.

The two walked home, bodies bound together into a gentle hug. Ryan heard the rain pounding upon the umbrella, like faint beats padding against the ground. Felix's arms were so warm, and he smelled like home; like wood crackling against a fire, burning to a musky crisp.

Ryan hated the rain.

But somehow, as he walked along with his body leaning onto Felix's; hair still drenched, and the air still smelling of humidity and damp wind, he felt... safe.

Like he had nothing to worry about.


End file.
